


Be More Chill, Omegaverse

by BeMoreWeird528



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alpha Chloe, Alpha Jake, Alpha Jeremy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta Brooke, Christine Beta, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Mutual Pining, Omega Michael, Omega Rich, Omega Verse, Post-Squip, Pre-Squip, Submissive Alpha, The Squip is a little shit, beta jenna, will add more as i add more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMoreWeird528/pseuds/BeMoreWeird528
Summary: This is going to be am omegaverse fanfic of one of my favorite musicals, Be More Chill.Instead like the usual omegaverse, the omegas in the story are going to be more dominate and the alpha in this story is more submissive.Warning this will have somewhat strong language. Stuff like normal teenagers say to each other.Later this will have smut (it is an omegaverse fic) but i shall warn you before hand!Im going to change tags and what not when i add more chaptersIts going to be an Jeremy/ Michael/ RIch ficAt first its going to just be Jeremy/Michael. RIch being added later





	1. Level 0

An explanation about the Omegaverse in this fanfic as every omegaverse is a little different for different authors. 

If you done know what it is it pretty much a fanfic where males can get pregnant and some women have dicks. The rest will be explained down below :)

Unlike a lot of other omegaverse where omegas are rare in this one its the alphas who are rare. 

30% are omegas

60% are betas

10% are alphas 

Other than that it is mostly the same. Omegas have rights but they are still looked on as the weaker second gender while alphas are looked on as the higher ones. Its harder for omega's to get higher jobs like doctors or lawyers but not impossible. 

As alpha's are more rare they are usually pressured to mate with an omega as its more likely that an omega and an alpha would have an alpha child. 

Omegas go into heat four times a year while alphas go into runts only once. 

When an omega and alpha bond together the alpha's runts start to line up with their omega's heats and they began to have more runts yearly like an omega with their heats.

Male omegas are the only males who can get pregnant. They rarely get pregnant outside of heats but it can happen. Male omegas also have a womb, obversely as they can get pregnant. 

Female omegas, have worse heats than males omegas and can get pregnant pretty easily outside of heat.

Omegas usually have a more sweeter scent

Female and male betas are regular. Their scents are a little different as they are the voice of reason. 

Female Alphas have runts but its a little bit less aggressive than males They can still get pregnant but its a lot harder for them to do so. 

Male alphas have more intense runts than females as the main purpose for them is to mate with an omega. 

Alphas usually have a more intense scent. A sharp and strong one. 

If u have any questions just ask ^^

And now all of the second genders of the characters 

Jeremy Heere- Alpha

Michael Mell- Omega

Christine Caniglia- Beta

Rich Goranski- Omega

Jake Dillinger- Alpha 

Chloe Valentine- Alpha

Brooke Lohst- Beta

Jenna Rolan- Beta

Mr. Heere- Beta

The SQUIP- ?

Mr. Reyes- Beta


	2. Level One

Its usually easy to tell what everyone second gender is. After all their life would be easier or harder depending on what it is. People expect more from alphas and for omegas it harder to get the bigger jobs though not impossible. There is also scent. Its easy to tell someone's second gender just by their scent. 

Alpha's having a strong scent (and body for the most part) and also presents. People usually tend to listen to them and respect them for almost nothing. Top of the food chain, the popular people in school and also the business world. 

Betas have a nice soothing scent. Meant to calm down both omegas and alpha alike. They have a presents. Could be popular or unpopular in schools. In the job world they can get the higher jobs but they have to prove that they are much better. 

Omegas have a sweet scent also soothing to alphas. They are usually shorter and weaker than alphas and betas. They are not fully on the bottom on the food chain as they are treasured but at the same time they are thought as weak (tho not all of them look at rich). They can get jobs easily but its much harder for jobs like doctors and politics. 

Before the Squip

Course these cliches are not always true. Before the squip came into his life no one knew that Jeremy Heere was an Alpha. He never had a dominate presents or appearance. He stuttered and always ran away from an awkward/ embarrassing situations. He always slouch instead of standing up tall. And well he was fine with this. He lied when he was in his runts saying he was sick. It was easy to do this as his runts were in the winter time. So saying he was sick in the winter didn't seem like it would be a lie. 

Not even Michael, his best friend of 12 years knew he was an alpha. Or at least he never told him but unknown to Jeremy Michael thought he is an alpha he just never said anything. After all who could look at Jeremy and say with a straight face he was an alpha? His bully was an omega after all and no Alpha would let an omega walk all over them like that. 

Jeremy felt bad for never telling Michael but in a way he thought this was best. Michael is an Omega and him an Alpha he didn't want it to be weird or anything. He knows Michael is in fact an omega because once upon a time when Jeremy was 12 he got a call at one in the morning from a crying Michael. That was the day when Michael presented as an omega. Michael was freaking out as he didn't want to be a weak omega. He thought he would be an beta at least! His father was also not happy at this while as his mother couldn't care less. She loved her son and him being an omega did not matter at all in her book. Sadly because of this different ways of thinking his parents got divorce and Michael always blamed himself no matter how much everyone told him that it wasn't.

Luckily Michael's mom remarried to an alpha female when Michael was in his sophomore years and she was such a lovely women. She thought that omegas and alphas were the same ans took no shit from anyone. Course this was the same to her family, like when Michael tried to lie or get away with something. She was a strict but kind women. 

So Michael and Jeremy went to school. People knowing Michael is an omega and people thinking that Jeremy is a beta. And life seemed good. They played video games together... sometimes getting high.... in Michael's basement. They most complained how horrible school (and for Jeremy sometimes it was about his dad) was and how college will be so much better. Michael came out to Jeremy was gay which Jeremy was totally okay with. Though Jeremy was pretty sure he was straight. 

So yeah, everything seemed to be good in their lives as they were happy with what they had. Happy they had each other. 

Well, that was till Rich talk about gray, oblong pill Quantum nano-technology CPU that was from Japan. 

And it all went to shit from there.

**********************

The Squip helped him to be cool.... to be chill. He quickly raised through the ranks.

By doing this everyone quickly learned that he was an Alpha. This came as a surprise but as he walked the hall with swagger he let his scent out, he had a strong aura around. Everything that screamed alpha. 

But Jeremy didn't know if this is what he really wanted. He regretted ignoring Michael. Feeling horrible because he knew that it was him and not the squip who decided this for him. Decided to just cut out 12 years of his life. Course he was being manipulated by the squip. It making Jeremy feel like he could never be anything more than a loser without it. That everything about his was just so terrible. 

It was at the Halloween Party that he seem to snap. He was upset at himself. At the squip and even though he thought Brooke was super hot and a nice women he didn't think he really liked her anymore than a friend. And then he was pretty sure he was going to be raped by Chloe when she was pissed drunk. So not only was he was upset he was also freaking out a little. He walked into the bathroom to calm down but they didn't go as plan as Michael was there. 

And god how he was happy to see him.

But all good things end as he exploded on Michael, unleashing all of his anger on his friend, calling him a loser before leaving him. 

Even though he was so horrible to Michael he still saved Jeremy getting ride of the squip.

The days that followed were so awkward. He was now one of the popular kids because he was friends with Rich and everyone but also because everyone knew he was an Alpha. The other students thought that he just presented late but when he did he claimed the rank. So yeah that was new.

He also went on a date with Christine which went okay. They decided to be friends after two weeks.

But the worst part was the awkwardness with him and Michael. They became friends again after talking a lot. Though a lot of things were unsaid. Michael never told Jeremy that he had a panic attack in the bathroom after he was called a loser. Jeremy didn't tell him most of the things that the squip did to him. Like convincing him that he was terribly and everything about him made him want to die. Or how he was shocked when he did anything the squip didn't like. Which happened a lot as the squip didn't like almost anything about him. 

Michael parents were also a little more strict with Jeremy coming over. Not only did make their baby sad by leaving him but they now knew he was an alpha. An alpha teenager with their teenager omega son. A combination they did not like together at all. 

But Jeremy knew nothing would happen as they were just friends. No homo here. 

Besides he was straight.

*******************

So here he was, a month after the squip in Michael's basement. After they finally beat level 9 they were now having a very hard time with level 10. Like geez did they skip a level? Is that why it was so hard? Stupid zombies....

After losing for the hundredth time that day Michael paused the game leaving back on the bean bag he was sitting here.

"Lets stop for the day. I dont think my pride can take anymore of this" Michael said with a small pout making Jeremy smile a little.

"Well... we could switch to a new game if you want" Jeremy offered

"Mario cart?"

"No, I don't think MY pride could take that" Jeremy said with a small sigh. 

"Yeah.... you kind of suck at that game dont you?" Michael asking teasingly which earned him a light punch on the arm. 'Worth it though' Michael decided 

One thing that didn't change though was them hanging out. Even though Jeremy was out as an alpha Michael didn't care. But it was hard for him to get used to Jeremy's scent. That nice, strong scent that just so good. That amazing scent that belong to a amazing.... awesome........ handsome person- NOPE NOT TODAY GAY THOUGHTS 

But fuck Michael did like the fact he could smell Jeremy's scent. 

As Michael seemed to be in his own little world he didn't noticed that Jeremy was staring at him.

'God.... how am i so lucky to have suck an amazing friend?' Jeremy wondered to himself. 'One who forgave me for being an ass, for leaving him. How could i leave him though? How could i do that ever again?'

Jeremy let out a small sigh making Michael looking over at him.

"You alright dude?" He asked and Jeremy nodded 

"Yeah.... just getting a little tired. We've been playing for...." he trailed off as he looked at the clock. "For five hours... wait five hours how has it been this long?!" Jeremy explained. Michael laughing at how adorable.... he means how oblivious his friend is.

Well that too isn't a lie seeing how he fell in love with the alpha during freshman year. 

"I should probably start heading home..." Jeremy said mostly talking to himself.

"Or... I could ask if you could spend the night?" Michael asked which surprised Jeremy a little. This was the first time since the Squip that he was offered to spend the night. But dam how he liked that idea a lot! 

"Sure why not?" Jeremy asked which Michael smiled at. The omega soon left to go ask his mom's while Jeremy texted his dad. He had to do this now as his dad was more into his life. Which was weird but also nice honestly. 

The best part is that he didn't need to go get anything from his house. He has a toothbrush here as that how often he use to come over. Also clothes as well and Michael would have blankets for him. They used to both just sleep in Michael's bed but now that everyone knew Jeremy was an alpha he guessed that Michael's mom would not like them sleeping on the same bed. Michael walked back into the room at the moment.

"its fine with them but we cant share my bed because... yeah" Michael said rubbing the back of his neck. If he was being honest his inner omega was a little excited that he now knew that he been sleeping in the same bed as an alpha and doing all that stuff he did with Jeremy. AHH BUT NO HOMO THOUGH!

"yeah I guessed that would be the case. No worries i dont mind sleeping on the floor. Just hand me a blanket because its cold in here after dark" Jeremy said with a smile. 

Michael nodded his head and looked around till he handed Jeremy three blankets and a pillow which made Jeremy laugh softly. 

"I said one but thanks" 

****************

They talked for the rest of the night, watching shows and having huge debates. The biggest one was if Jeremy was a furry or not. Michael was convinced he was.

"Dude its fine if you are one. I mean i would not think of you any differently" Michael said with a cheeky smile.

With a small huff Jeremy responded "Dude.... i'm not! I'm telling you! It was one time as a joke!"

"Does Jeremy is Furry?" Michael wondered out loud which earned him a second punch that night.

"Fine fine! You win. But you're still a fucking furry" Michael deiced.

"God you are impossible" Jeremy said with a huff, but he was smiling

So thats what they were doing till they found out it was one and as they got no sleep on Friday night doing who knows what they decided it was time to go to sleep. 

Michael was the first one who fell asleep but Jeremy wasn't able to. He just stared up at the ceiling wishing for death by sleep. He was like so tired that he wasn't it was weird.

"You still awake Michael?" Jeremy called out softly but didn't get anything in returned so he did a small sigh. 

He sat up looking at his sleeping face. And god Michael looked cute while he slept. No homo.... and no weirdo. But the way his hair fell in front of his a little. His lips parted just a little bit. The calm, peaceful expression he had

"No stop it Jeremy you're straight! right...?" He wondered out loud looking at Michael 'Cant catch me today gay thoughts' he thought to himself. Well that was before he thought about kissing Michael... Wait what. No, no, no, he wasn't gay right? And not for michael right? Crap he was fucked....

"Oh yes we can" Said the gay thoughts 

*************************

So what do you think? Its going to be my first omegaverse story

I have a plan of where i want this to do but im just making it up at i go as well.

Its going to be a slow start of these gay/bi boys pinning

So thoughts?


	3. Sorry, will do better

Hey everyone!  
Im so sorry that i haven't posted anything for this in forever now. I lost the will to write for a little bit and sometimes just made one shots. Most of them i haven't even posted them.  
I also didn't know where to go in this story anymore as i didn't plan out how i was going to do everything. But thats going to change. Im trying to write more and get better at posting. So im continuing this story and the people who want another chapter badly will get one this coming week! 

Thank you all for all of the love this story is getting and again, sorry that i haven't posted.   
Keep your eyes peeled for the upcoming one soon!


End file.
